This invention relates to an electronic whiteboard system and method, and more particularly to a novel eraser for use on an electronic whiteboard, a data filtering control system for use in conjunction with an electronic whiteboard and a method of filtering errant data associated with electronic whiteboards.
Electronic whiteboards are currently gaining favor in the market place because they provide for electronic recordation of all figures, words and characters handwritten on the whiteboard for later printout, review, and/or transmission. Typical electronic whiteboards include a resistive membrane stretched over a rigid substrate, an electronics module for determining the position of the instrument such as a pen used to write on the whiteboard and a computer for processing and storing the coordinates of the pen as it moves over the whiteboard. Examples of currently available electronic whiteboard systems include those marketed by Smart Technology, Inc. of Calgary, Canada and Microfield Graphics, Inc. of Beaverton, Oreg. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,215; 4,220,815; and 5,220,136.
Note that electronic whiteboard technology is different from copy whiteboards which are only capable of making copies of the material written on the whiteboard at discrete times during the presentation. In contrast, electronic whiteboards have the capability to display handwritten writing on the surface of the whiteboard and to also store digital data representing the handwritten writing during the complete presentation.
Currently available electronic whiteboards, however, suffer from a few serious short comings. For example, Smart Technology""s whiteboard system includes an erase function to eliminate or mark erased digital data but the user is required to select an erase mode, draw circle around the writing to be erased, and then select an erase command. The digital data representing the writing within the circle on the whiteboard is then digitally erased or marked. Still, the user must then use an eraser to physically erase the writing on the surface of the whiteboard. Obviously, this time consuming and awkward process is a serious departure from the normal way erasing occurs on a typical blackboard and thus the user must be provided with detailed instructions regarding how to properly erase the stored digital information, and the audience must patiently wait for the presenter to complete all the erasing functions before the presentation can resume.
One reason for this complex erasing methodology in the prior art is the fact that most erasers currently used are rectangular in shape and thus their area of coverage is dependent on the orientation of the eraser on the whiteboard. Another reason for this complex methodology is due to the fact that most erasers currently used are flat. Since the typical user may alternately presses lightly and then more firmly and/or rock the erasure from side to side during each erase stroke, it is difficult for the electronics to accurately detect where and how much of the eraser surface is actually touching the whiteboard.
Another shortcoming in current electronic whiteboards systems is the data integrity problems which occur due to inadvertent contacts with the whiteboard. For example, user may be writing with a pen in one hand on one part of the whiteboard and then place his or her hand on another portion of the whiteboard for balance. The whiteboard electronics may accurately record the pen movement but will also erroneously record the contact of the user""s hand with the whiteboard surface as a writing event. The same type of data corruption can occur due to electronic noise generated by outside influences beyond the control of the electronics portion of the whiteboard system. At printout or transmission, the corrupted data will thus not accurately match the actual writing on the whiteboard.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved electronic whiteboard system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved whiteboard data processing and filtering method.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method of erasing writing on a whiteboard.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and such methods which allow the user to erase both the physical writing and erase or mark the electronic data representing the physical writing in an ergomonically sound manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and such methods which allow the user to erase the physical writing and the electronic data representing the writing without the need to invoke an erase function, draw a circle around the information to be erased, invoke an erase command, and then physically erase the actual writing on the whiteboard.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and such methods which automatically detect and then filter out inadvertent contacts with the whiteboard surface not properly attributable to writing or erasing by the user.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system and such methods which automatically eliminate erroneous data.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel eraser for use on an electronic whiteboard which provides positive position information.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an eraser which is orientation independent.
This invention results from the realization that many of the data recording errors associated with writing and erasing actions on an electronic whiteboard can be eliminated by use of a circular and therefore orientation independent eraser with a central pointed protrusion which insures a positive initial contact of the eraser with the whiteboard; and/or also by the use of an electronic filter which detects and filters out data relating to contacts with the whiteboard not predictably associated with normal writing or erasing actions; and further that the filter constraints need to be changed and usually relaxed somewhat for erasing actions since people use an eraser in a fashion different than they use a writing instrument. This invention results from the further realization that the cumbersome prior art whiteboard erasing function wherein the user must first draw a circle around the writing to be erased in order for that writing to be electronically deleted can be eliminated by the use of the above described circular eraser with the central protrusion in conjunction with software or firmware which detects the occurrence of the user erasing the actual writing on the whiteboard and then simultaneously and automatically also erases or marks the stored electronic data representing the actual writing thereby rendering the electronic whiteboard more user friendly since writing and erasing, from the viewpoint of the user, occur just as if the user was writing on a chalkboard.
This invention features an eraser for use on an electronic whiteboard, the eraser comprising an erasing surface including at least one protrusion extending therefrom forming a convex area on the erasing surface. The erasing surface is typically circular shaped for eliminating the need to orient the eraser on the whiteboard in a predetermined manner and a cylindrical shaped foam body portion may be attached to the erasing surface. The protrusion is preferably centrally located on the erasing surface and has a surface area which is substantially less than the surface area of the erasing surface.
The erasing surface usually includes a plurality of bristles. The body portion may have a recess and the protrusion is formed by a member partially residing in the recess. The member may include a foam shaft portion and a plastic cap portion on the shaft portion. The body portion is typically made of a compliant material such as foam for allowing the protruding member to recoil into the body portion.
An eraser for use on an electronic whiteboard according to this invention typically includes a body portion; a protruding member on the body portion; and an eraser surface on the body portion covering the protruding member. The protruding member may be nipple shaped or shaft-like.